Yugioh Gone WILD!
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: It was a wonderful day when Yuugi came home from school... but then he and yami accidentally on purpose killed Grandpa, and that's when the madness began...
1. Yugioh Gone WILD!

Kitty: Heyo readers, guess what, this story was actually written by one of my best friends, Renée, so worship her, not I, for I did not create this masterpiece.  
  
Disclaimer: *Renée does not own Yugioh*   
  
* * *  
  
Yugioh Gone WILD!  
  
Chapter 1: Yugioh Gone WILD!  
  
After coming home from a boring day at school, Yuugi walks into his room, sets down his backpack, and gets out his guitar. Playing it always seemed to make him feel better.  
  
"Ooga booga boo!" yelled Grandpa as he popped out at Yuugi, scaring the crap out of him I might add.  
  
"You perverted fricker!" Yuugi yelled back as he hit Grandpa with his backpack. Grandpa flew out the window, and well... died.  
  
"Yes!" Yami said as he *wiggled out of the puzzle. "Go my short man, revenge is ours!" Yuugi just stares at him while Yami begins doing one of those weird Egyptian dances... again.  
  
"Well," began Yuugi, "Now that we're escaped convicts or whatever, we should probably go stay somewhere else." Both gather the essential items, you know. The guitar, Yugioh Cards, and all those dirty little magazines under the bed. You know, the ones Grandpa never knew about.  
  
"Okay, Yami, get in the puzzle." Yuugi says as they walk out the door. "Yami...?" Yuugi looks over to see Yami standing by Grandpa's body. "Yami? What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
Suddenly Yami begins kicking and jumping on Grandpa's body, yelling random thoughts like, "This is what you get you lazy son of a -----!", "Serves you right for making me keep my puzzle clean!", "I never have to eat your smelly 'ol pork again!", and "Oh! What now?! Who's your Pharaoh, Baby?!".  
  
Yuugi just sighs as he walks over to the happily dancing Pharaoh. "I always gotta do everything myself...," he mumbles as he picks up Yami.  
  
"Yuugi!" yami yells as he struggles to get free, "What the hell?! Who in the name of the Pharaoh do you think you are?! Put me down, Shrimp Bait!"  
  
"Shut up, ya friggin' pharaoh!" Yuugi yell as he stuffs Yami back into the puzzle. "My work here is done," he says prouldly as he brushes himself off.  
  
After walking a few blocks, Yuugi spots Ryou and Bakura's house. He runs up to the door and begins banging loudly.  
  
Ryou answers the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Yuugi? What are you doing here?" he asks in that oh-so-cute British accent of his.  
  
"Well...," Yuugi starts, "Yami and I accidentally, on purpose, flung Grandpa out a window, killing him, then Yami jumped on him. Now we're running away and we're hoping, maybe, if it's not too much trouble... could we stay with you? Please?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'we'?" Ryou asks looking quite confused. "NO! I am not gonna let that friggin' pharaoh phony in my friggin' house!"  
  
"C'mon!" Yuugi begged. "I'll bribe you."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Tacos?..."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"And bread?"  
  
"Ugh," Ryou sighed, "Bribed by my own kind. Go figure."  
  
Ryou and Yuugi walk in the house just as Bakura angrily slams the back door and stomps into the living-room. He spots Yuugi and begins yelling. "Wha? What in the name of RA is that kid and his freak friend doing in my house?!"  
  
Yami comes out of the puzzle and begins yelling back. "Who you callin' a freak, yo?!"  
  
Both keep yelling at each other until they double over laughing while Ryou and Yuugi just watch. "Hey Yuugi! Your yami just bit my yami!"  
  
"Well your yami is trying to eat my yami's hair!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! You'll never break through my ultra super-hard hair gel! Ha ha!" Yami laughs evilly while Bakura chomps on his hair. After a while they just start growling at each other and making perverted sounds.  
  
"C'mon, Yuugi, let's go," Ryou says as he grabs Yuugi's shoulder. They both start walking away.  
  
"H-hold it right there," says Yami as he trys to walk straight, but falls on the ground. "Ima gonna... oh never mind."  
  
"Hey! D-don't forget me..." says Bakura as he falls on top of Yami.  
  
"Yami, have you been drinking again?" asks Yuugi. "What have I told you about that?"  
  
"Oh, my poor Bakura! He's had one too many!"  
  
Yami rolls over and looks into Bakura's eyes. "Hello there, Lovely. Why are you on top of me, Darlin'?"  
  
"I love you too!" says Bakura as he and Yami begin kissing.  
  
"Nooo! I'm being cheated on by one of my best friend's yamis!" yells Yuugi as he begins running around like a maniac; while Ryou just stands there yelling at the yamis.  
  
TBC...  
  
* * *  
  
Please review! All reviews will be printed out for my Renée to read! 


	2. The Help Group

Kitty: Heyo readers, guess what, this story was actually written by one of my best friends, Renée, so worship her, not I, for I did not create this masterpiece.  
  
Disclaimer: *Renée does not own Yugioh*   
  
* * *  
  
Yugioh Gone WILD!  
  
Chapter 2: The Help Group  
  
After a disturbing display of drunk yamis, Yuugi was confronted by Ryou. Together they hatched a plan to get back at their yamis for cheating on them, but more on that later...  
  
The next morning Duke, who suspiciously knew Yuugi was at Ryou's house, stopped by. Turns out Mai had dumped him again, and he's gone on a doorknob licking spree. So he forced Yuugi and Ryou to go with him to his "Help Group" at the mental institution.  
  
Some lady spots Duke and tries to bolt the door shut, but Duke pushes through anyway. "Damnit! This is the 5th time this month!" she mumbles.  
  
"I'm back!!" Duke yells as he pulls Yuugi and Ryou in. "I've gotta go away for a while. You two just stay here and have fun, but not too much fun, ya hear?!" he says to them. Yuugi and Ryou just nod their heads as Duke walks into another room.  
  
"Oooh! Newcomers!" says some girl with pink hair who looks suspiciously like Haruko. She and two other girls tie Ryou and Yuugi to a chair. The three put little puffy blindfolds on Yuugi and Ryou. "In the name of Lord Puff Daddy (aka Sesshou-Maru) we seduce you!" says the Haruko-ish looking one.  
  
In other news... Duke is still in the other room. This room is made specifically to figure out what makes Duke quack.  
  
"So Duke," says the girl, "What makes you quack?" Duke thinks hard then finally gets an answer.  
  
"Oh! I know!" he finally shouts. "It was that time when I was at Serenity's house, and Joey took a picture of me, and he showed it to Mai, and bad, bad, bad things happened after that...  
  
TBC  
  
* * *  
  
Please review! All reviews will be printed out for my Renée to read! 


End file.
